


invite me

by frozenasphalt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Barebacking, Blind Character, Catboys & Catgirls, Double Penetration, Felching, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn with Feelings, Self-Lubrication, Snowballing, Threesome - M/M/M, What is logic, hybrid racism ?, lapslock, more lazy writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenasphalt/pseuds/frozenasphalt
Summary: kyungsoo has never met anyone quite like minseok and chanyeol.





	

**Author's Note:**

> -title taken from the brent faiyaz song [(x)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V38FXE--ueA)

kyungsoo has been shaking all day.

anxiety had manifested as an unpleasant thrum through his insides, a bout of airplane turbulence. but the plane had long since crashed and now it felt like the fucking earth was quaking beneath his feet, hell threatening to split open and swallow him whole.

okay, so maybe that was just his over dramatic brain exaggerating things, but kyungsoo _was_ nervous. he had never had the desire to be a plastic surgeon; it was his mom, his best friend, who had talked him into it. her mom had been one too, after all. she insisted on _keeping it in the family_. in due credit, she _had_ always been great at what she does and her skill and dedication had made her head surgeon at one of the most prominent places in the city. kyungsoo is honored to work alongside her. but at the same time, he despises the expectation in her eyes when she looks at him, terrified of letting her down some day.

scheduling the consultation over the phone had been easy enough. but sitting face to face with his first client is a different thing entirely.

kyungsoo thinks it’s odd a blinding man would care about cosmetic beauty. it's obvious maintaining outward appearances means a lot to kim minseok and he _is_  stunning. everything about him makes the nape of kyungsoo’s neck perspire, but his eyes are particularly daunting; they're pale purple in color and almond shaped, sharp as a harpoon. one of them wanders slightly to the left but kyungsoo thinks it’s cute. cute isn’t exactly the word he’d use for the dark,  smoky black makeup that accentuates minseok's eyes, gaze sparking flames. his skin is smooth, near flawless, youthful and incandescent, long black hair tied up in a bun on top of his head. he has money, if the name brand clothes kyungsoo has trouble pronouncing are anything to go by. kyungsoo finds it ironic that a hybrid owns a seeing eye dog (he wants to ask if minseok can communicate verbally with his pet but refrains because he did want his ass eaten sometime soon but not literally by an actual dog, thanks).

he hadn’t made the acquaintance of many hybrids in the past; kyungsoo lead a sheltered life of home schooling and went off to college straight after with no time in between for much living at all. growing up, his father was a racist and wore his hatred like a badge. kyungsoo had bore witness to all sorts of horrid things towards hybrids at the hands of his father. he didn’t understand it. they had long gained liberation from sex slavery, years before kyungsoo was born. they were no longer second class citizens, and kyungsoo would dare go as far as saying they were superior to humans, if anything he'd seen from films held any truth. kyungsoo can’t help the ignorance that had been ingrained in him, and as his mother rarely deals with clients of minseok's kind, kyungsoo had been taken aback upon first laying eyes on minseok (he couldn't tell he was a hybrid over the phone). he hadn’t thought someone like minseok would even be able to _afford_ this type of luxury, to be honest. 

minseok is affable, intelligent and kyungsoo’s anxieties are soothed by his sweet voice and upbeat personality. he examines him with care and agrees to do the surgery despite what he thinks his mom might say about it.

“strabismus surgery is an extremely short process,” kyungsoo assures.

minseok smiles. “what exactly _is_ the process?”

“ah. the eyelids will be held open by a tiny instrument called a lid speculum. i’ll use a delicate hook to isolate and correct the muscle. no incisions are made. the results should be…seen in about a week.”

slowly, minseok sits up from his reclined position on the exam chair and perches his glasses back on his nose. “so you won’t have to like, remove my eyeball or anything, right?”

kyungsoo chuckles and scratches his cheek. “no, nothing that drastic.” there's a beat of awkward silence. “how long has your sight been deteriorating? if you don’t mind me asking.”

“i've had to wear glasses since i was eight and it was downhill from there. the glasses don't help anymore but i guess i wear them as a comfort? i can still see shapes and certain lights and colors but it’s hazy and cloud-like, sort of like staring at the sun too long or trying to remember a dream you had when you were ten. it's trippy as fuck but it doesn’t bother me as much as it used to. oddly enough, my eye didn’t start wandering until a year ago. it wouldn't be a big deal to me but my aunt has a lazy eye. let’s just say it’s not a...good look on her and i’d prefer to avoid such a look.”

“well, you’re in good hands," kyungsoo says more to key himself up than anything. his voice sounds unconfident to his own ears. he wonders if minseok thinks anything of it.

minseok smirks and kyungsoo thinks he fantasizes the way his lilac irises glimmer sinfully. “never once doubted that.”

 

the surgery goes smoothly and kyungsoo has no idea why he felt so nervous about this. his pride swells with the fruit of his hard labor. he’s forever grateful for minseok’s cooperation, thinks he’s the ideal patient and vocalizes this, taken by the way minseok's ears twitch at the compliment. minseok asks how he looks with his eye patch and kyungsoo tells him he’s cool with a stammer and hot cheeks. the laugh minseok lets out makes kyungsoo's stomach flutter.

not a minute later, minseok corners kyungsoo against the cool leather exam chair and dips to his knees in front of him.

kyungsoo hasn’t even taken his gloves off yet. but he doesn't protest. he watches with eyes teeming with intrigue as minseok pulls him from his pants and sucks his soft cock into the heat of his mouth, coaxing him into hardness faster than kyungsoo thought was possible. he slurps and bobs around him, eager, greedy. kyungsoo is enraptured and the slightest bit scared, eyes trained on the shape of his ass as minseok arches his back deeper to lap at kyungsoo’s balls, lips and tail curling similarly. minseok's tail sways back and forth and kyungsoo is hypnotized.

the cat's mouth is impossibly wet. a moan dies at the back of kyungsoo's throat as he drives his hips forward, chasing release.

with a hand at kyungsoo's hip to still him, minseok pulls his mouth off of kyungsoo with a smacking sound. his lips curl up. “the sounds you make are so cute,” he comments before sinking back down and making a show of working his mouth over kyungsoo's cock even slower.

kyungsoo had been making a grand effort not to moan, his choked grunts barely audible to his own ears. he studies the manner in which minseok's ears are standing straight up at attention, oh so perky; cats already have an immpecable sense of hearing and he wonders how much more blindness has amplified and increased the skill in minseok's case.

his fur is pretty, all but glittering beneath the light. staving off hesitation, kyungsoo removes his gloves and tosses them to the side haphazardly in favor of running his hand through minseok’s coat. the cat hybrid purrs, and the vibration is like none other. the sound kyungsoo lets echo through the room makes minseok suction his mouth around him hard and kyungsoo is so far gone. he comes down minseok’s throat with a shiver and minseok lets absolutely none of it go to waste, lapping up his taste like milk on a hot day.

still on his knees, minseok invites kyungsoo to a party later on in the week and a yes burbles up kyungsoo's throat so fast it sounds more like a demon is trying to exit his soul through his mouth. he wears his mortification like one of those fucking white dunce cones as minseok giggles at him.

he hasn’t even checked to see if his schedule is free.

 

kyungsoo gulps down the dread crawling like a thing with too many legs up his windpipe as he surveys the nightclub, lively and bursting at the seams. minseok had described it as a hybrid's den, a place for their community to come together and feel at ease. kyungsoo’s never seen so many hybrids at once; every type from the tiniest of hamster hybrids (he didn't even know that was a thing) to the hugest wolf hybrid he's ever seen in movies or elsewhere roam freely. he is at the same time entirely out of his element and more interested than ever.

there are plenty of humans here tonight, too, more than there have been in some time, according to minseok. he could smell them as soon as he walked in the door, his fur bristling up in a way kyungsoo couldn't quite distinguish as good or bad.

there had been huge buzz about the performer, park chanyeol, up and coming underground rapper. minseok had been ranting and raving about him all night and as the lights fade and the overhead bathes the stage floor in a shroud of white, minseok’s excitement swells. it's infectious and kyungsoo looks to the stage with wide, expectant eyes.

the kick of the bass combined with the burst of cheers from the crowd startles kyungsoo. he lies a palm over his racing heart but it does little to calm him. the presumed star of the evening, park chanyeol swaggers out on stage, clad in skinny jeans and a hoodie that's too big for him, the lip of his snapback obscuring half his features. his low voice booms through the speakers and sends a tingle through kyungsoo. it's transient though, and kyungsoo finds himself bored by the second verse, watches on in disinterest as chanyeol involves the crowd who somehow know all the lyrics. in silence, kyungsoo glances over at minseok, and when he does, the hybrid is positively buzzing, overflowing with a happiness that depletes the joy from kyungsoo's body.

after a lifetime, park chanyeol's set concludes and kyungsoo watches minseok hoot and whistle as chanyeol exits the stage.

kyungsoo has never felt this disenchanted.

“what did you think?” minseok asks, bouncing on his toes like an excitable dog, tail swaying faster than kyungsoo has seen. kyungsoo worries at his lip.

he decides to be forthright. “honestly? it was trash." minseoks's face drops. "his swagger seems forced, like a façade. his flow is weak and his lyrics are vapid.”

“it makes me sad you think so little of my boyfriend.”

kyungsoo's heart sinks upon hearing the information. here he was, thinking this was a date. of course minseok wasn't interested in someone like him. kyungsoo had just been a play thing. that he should have known. he thrusts his eyes to his drink, swirling the liquid around his cup, the ice clanking against the glass annoyingly. he can feel minseok looking in his direction, but he says nothing. when he looks up, kyungsoo finds that minseok's once open body language has closed.

just as kyungsoo thinks things can't get any more awkward, chanyeol comes bounding out of the back with all the excitement of a hybrid puppy (kyungsoo is sure park chanyeol is one hundred percent human, though his huge alien ears say otherwise). he hefts minseok up and twirls him around before kissing him hard on the mouth. then chanyeol starts to say something but it's drowned out by the sudden sound of screaming. a group of fans obscure kyungsoo’s vision and huddle around the couple, requesting photo ops with chanyeol. it becomes too cheesy for kyungsoo's liking, and with a bitter taste in his mouth, he turns and pads towards the bar.

he has no idea why chanyeol has such a substantial following. sulking alone at a stool by the bar, he googles and listens to chanyeol's mixtape through his headphones which are shoved in his ears, volume blasting (even still, he can barely hear over the bass of the club music). his opinion doesn’t change even six songs in. this guy’s music sucks.

kyungsoo down-votes all of chanyeol's videos on youtube and has half the mind to leave him hate comments about his big fucking dumbo ears as he watches chanyeol and minseok on the other side of the bar, laughing and kissing and _god,_ can they quit being so damn happy in his presence? they hug for like the fifty millionth time. kyungsoo cringes. love is gross (he wants it).

minseok stands on his tip toes to whisper something is chanyeol’s ear and kyungsoo jolts when the two of them look over at him. they smile and wave and kyungsoo returns the actions, ripping his headphones out of his ears and shoving his phone in his back pocket. they amble over towards him and his heart threatens to leap from his chest.

minseok formally introduces chanyeol and kyungsoo smiles through his disdain and shakes chanyeol's hand too firmly, hoping to maybe crack a bone or five in the process.

“shit," chanyeol breathes, still holding onto kyungsoo's hand. he runs a thumb over the skin stretched on his knuckles and kyungsoo stiffens. "he’s cute as _fuck_.”

"and his cock is thick as fuck, too," minseok comments, slipping his arm around kyungsoos shoulders. a second of silence passes. chanyeol eyes kyungsoo like he's the juiciest thing on the menu and kyungsoo feels like he's been thrown into a lion's den. “i could tell you would like him without even feeling his face. and you almost didn’t take my word for it.”

chanyeol chuckles, running his tongue along his bottom lip. “i was a fool to ever doubt you.”

“um," kyungsoo peeps. "what... _is_ this?”

“why don't the three of us get out of here," chanyeol recommends, voice dropping so low kyungsoo feels it in his crotch. "the music in here _sucks_ now.”

 

kyungsoo sits paralyzed on his haunches on the bed and drinks in the sight splayed before him. chanyeol's got minseok in his lap, large hand gripping at the hybrids neck, minseok's small body writhing as chanyeol slips a third finger fully inside of him. the only illumination is that of the blue tinge of the moon, shining through the window. it swims over their bodies in a manner that is almost spectral.

chanyeol's eyes reflect the darkness. "come over here," he rasps.

kyungsoo obeys. he clamors off the king-sized bed and almost eats carpet, his knees wobbly. he crawls over and he feels sort of like a mutt wiping his ass across his owner's newly installed carpet. chanyeol looks amused.

chanyeol's grip around minseok's neck loosens and he pays no attention to how the hybrid coughs and gasps for air, hips beginning to work faster over the fingers in his ass. chanyeol refuses to do any of the work lest he overexert himself but minseok is voracious. chucking, chanyeol skirts his fingers over the studded collar around minseok's slim, pretty neck. kyungsoo's eyes follow the movement like his life depends on it, the silver studs catching light and causing his cock to stir.

“you’d think he’d be against this," chanyeol says. "but it just makes him that much wetter.” as punctuation to the sentence, he thrusts his fingers into minseok's hole with force. minseok all but screams and kyungsoo gulps around the fear in his throat. he watches wetness drip from minseok's ass as he clenches around chanyeol's _gigantic_ fingers. “have you ever done this before?”

kyungsoo blinks. the question thwarts him. “what? had a threesome?” i--”

“fucked a hybrid.”

“n...o.”

“hm. you’re in for quite the treat, then.” chanyeol pulls his fingers from minseok's body and pushes the smaller boy out of his lap and onto the floor in one fell swoop. he goes to stand. the hybrid looks fucked out as he slumps against the carpet, chest heaving and ruddy with exertion. kyungsoo looks up at chanyeol in silent question. chanyeol just raises his eyebrows at him.

"well?"

kyungsoo has no clue where to begin.

minseok straightens. he stretches his spine before he makes his way into kyungsoo's lap on all fours. it's all so _feline_ and kyungsoo is vibrating with want.

"use me," minseok begs, skimming his hand up kyungsoo's thigh and toward his cock. he takes kyungsoo's hard girth in the circle if his fist and gives it a tug. kyungsoo tenses, precum trickling shamefully from his cockhead.

minseok leans up to seek kyungsoo's lips and kyungsoo shudders as minseok slots their mouths together. he tries to match the skill of his tongue but fails. minseok maneuvers his body underneath kyungsoo's shaky form and kyungsoo climbs on top of him, hovering there for a moment too long in reverence. minseok's gaze is sharp even in the dark, blue light of the moon melding with the purple of his eyes, two glittering oceans. kyungsoo had long since fallen in, lost at sea, dragged down with the tide, his lungs inundated with water.

minseok feels for kyungsoo's wrist and guides his hand to his chest. slowly, the hybrid slides kyungsoo's palms over his slick skin and towards his crotch and kyungsoo takes the invitation to wrap his fingers around minseok's dick. it's slim and pretty, much like he is, but kyungsoo is far more intrigued by his hole, pink and tiny and absolutely _dripping_. kyungsoo catches some of the liquid, sticky and running down his thighs in excess with a finger, tempted to taste. he skips that in favor of pressing his finger inside of the smaller boy, just the tip. minseok keens and kyungsoo's curiosity augments; he pushes his finger in to the knuckle and rollicks in satisfaction as minseok squirms.

"fuck me _now_ ," minseok grinds out, his teeth clenched and appearing extra sharp in the darkness. "fill me up 'til i spill over."

kyungsoo inhales and exhales so hard his body shutters. he's actually doing this. it takes him a few tries to line his cock up accurately with minseok's hole in the dark; he fumbles, nudging and bumping against the feline's asscheeks. the sensation of minseok's tail startles him, coiling against his arm as a silent reassurance to calm down. it's effective; kyungsoo finally gets it and slips in slowly. he savors the sensation of minseok's hole, a tight fit around his pulsing cock. kyungsoo stops once he's buried balls deep, falls forward to consume the whimper minseok emits, his head swimming and his hips still.

a frustrated huff sounds from out of sight. kyungsoo had forgotten chanyeol's presence--he doesn't know how; his gaze is scorching hot. the taller boy crouches down behind him, his cock heavy as it presses into his back. chanyeol puts pressure on kyungsoo and holds his hips down. he picks them back up so that kyungsoo's cock slides in and out of minseok's heat, grip tight and his patience thin. kyungsoo moans; the pleasure coursing through him is unlike anything he's ever experienced, his veins crackling fire, lust a violent churn. kyungsoo faintly registers the sound of chanyeol's satisfied laughter behind him as he begins to thrust without the other boy's assistance. driven by curiosity, kyungsoo gives a few long strokes, snaps his hips hard against minseok's ass. minseok's whines egg kyungsoo on. the hybrid's sharp nails dig into his skin, coaxing kyungsoo to repeat his actions and set a quick pace. he feigns contentedness until desire climbs high, suspended in the depths of intrigue, teetering on the precipice of infatuation, hips hammering wildly.

the way minseok clenches around kyungsoo's length has him chasing the sensation, driving himself deeper, quicker, _harder._ kyungsoo'sbody is encased in nothing but heat, a fire that threatens to cause his entire being to disintegrate then and there. his orgasm feels like it's being beaten out of him. the room spins. kyungsoo closes his eyes and sees flares of purple serenading tones of blue, a spark of lighting against amethyst. he comes deep inside minseok's ass and flops forward onto the cat's chest, sweat and cum slick between them. kyungsoo catches sight of chanyeol's shadow against the wall as the taller boy steps over their bodies and crouches down beside them.

"this one seems promising enough," he says, giving kyungsoo's ass a slap. "what do _you_ say, minseokie?"

" _fuck yeah_."

 

 

the next week, kyungsoo lets chanyeol fuck him hard from behind. minseok feeds him with his cock and pretty compliments. afterwards, they coddle kyungsoo, kiss and lap at his skin until he's boneless with all the affection.

kyungsoo never wants to leave their bed.

 

chanyeol is out of town to discuss a perspective record deal and though minseok insists he’s happy for his boyfriend, kyungsoo doesn't fail to notice how sadness runs rampant in his eyes. they make a habit of meeting up for coffee dates on kyungsoo’s lunch hour and kyungsoo likes talking to minseok. he learns that the younger boy is somewhat of a genius--only the equivalent of nineteen in hybrid years and nearly finished with his senior year of undergrad school. he's also an activist for hybrid rights; he runs a club on campus and even heads a charity for neglected hybrids.

“how did you and chanyeol meet?” kyungsoo asks. they're sitting in the cafe over espressos. this is the third time he's attempted to pet minseok’s guide dog, jinju. without hitch, the black lab recoils from his touch and glares up at him with her large soulful eyes; she doesn’t like him.

"believe it or not, chanyeol's great great granddad used to breed hybrids," minseok says, carding his fingers through jinju's fur. the dog instantly stills. "his family had owned mine for years and were a few of the nice guys. even after slavery was abolished and my parents left chanyeol's parent's estate, i stuck around. i've loved him inevitably and unconditionally since we were kids."

kyungsoo smiles. something warm hums in his chest. “do you mind me asking why you wear the collar sometimes?"

minseok searches for the words to say, his hand coming up to subconsciously touch the thick, black collar around his neck. "it's a reminder of the struggle that we overcame, but also serves as a comfort, in a way. a comfort in knowing i get to choose the things i want for my life. instead of having someone else navigate it for me."

minseok beams and kyungsoo tries to match it (he can't).

he has never been so fascinated by someone.

 

kyungsoo's two o’ clock appointment cancels on him and instead of being angry at the loss of business, he's elated and accompanies minseok to his house. it’s like a different place entirely in the light of the day; signs of love and domestic bliss are evident everywhere. the large space seems hauntingly quiet without chanyeol’s boisterous presence.

he gives it to minseok the way he likes it--though he wants to see the types of faces minseok would make if he handled him tenderly--fucks him rough until his cheeks are stained with tears and his voice is raw. minseok doesn’t stop crying afterwards and kyungsoo holds him tight, soothing a hand down his spine and whispering words of assurance into his fur. it’s apparent minseok is dependent on chanyeol no matter how strong he insists on being. kyungsoo can see that stress, over the time spent apart, is eating away at misneok's resolve.

kyungsoo has no idea why his heart aches so badly.

 

“meet me at the café in an hour.” it’s not a question. and before kyungsoo can open his mouth to give a response, chanyeol hangs up.

he hadn’t heard from him since he left, had no clue he was even back. chanyeol had better consider himself lucky kyungsoo doesn’t have any clients scheduled until the afternoon, but even so, he feels the need to hurry to the destination, arrives ten minutes beforehand. kyungsoo is nervous chanyeol may want to approach him about fucking around with minseok behind his back.

kyungsoo watches on in subdued disgust while a teenage girl begs chanyeol for a picture. the tall lug obliges with a toothy grin, takes his sunglasses off and poses for endless pictures with her. chanyeol's head bloats thrice the size kyungsoo thought possible once she leaves in a bout of squeals.

"you just got back?” kyungsoo inquires. they retrieve their drinks and sit at a table by the window. kyungsoo's eyes flit to the tote set on the floor at chanyeol's feet, then back to his smug little face.

“yeah. took a cab from the airport straight here. _just_ for you.”

kyungsoo can't help the way his cheeks warm up and when chanyeol laughs at him, he kicks him in the shin underneath the table. “you left these at my place.” chanyeol reaches in his coat pocket and then he throws something at kyungsoo so abruptly kyungsoo almost knocks over his latte trying to catch it. he looks down to where the item has landed in his lap and his cheeks sizzle all the more at the sight of the black boxer briefs. 

"don't worry," chanyeol ushers. "i washed them."

"these are minseok's."

"i know. i just thought you might want them, y'know, since you like undressing my boyfriend so much."

kyungsoo frowns. “are you jealous?”

“no," chanyeol says without missing a beat. despite his desire not to, kyungsoo believes him. "i’ve never been envious of the men he fucks. i just hate to feel like i’m being shortchanged.”

chanyeol rakes his eyes over him and smirks, tongue in his cheek. the implications make kyungsoo want to punch chanyeol in the face (his cock still twitches in interest).

“suck my dick.”

chanyeol chuckles dryly. “only if you ask nicely.”

 

kyungsoo _had_ asked nicely. and then some. he'd begged chanyeol with a voice so sickeningly saccharine, chanyeol had shoved minseok's underwear in his mouth to shut him up.

kyungsoo had kept the underwear there between his teeth to indulge chanyeol. chanyeol's eyes roam his body where kyungsoo lies on his back, ass in chanyeol's lap.  

chanyeol is sitting with his back straight, long legs open. he has his hand around the base of kyungsoo's cock, smirk on his mouth as he plays with kyungsoo's girth, hard and aching, fingers barely grazing his skin. kyungsoo has been grinding his hips down for what must be at least half an hour now, lifting himself up and down and working himself over chanyeol's still hips. chanyeol takes his hands off kyungsoo completely and kyungsoo nearly bawls, frustrated tears welling up in his eyes. chanyeol leans forward and sticks his tongue out, hovers just above kyungsoo's dick. every time the shorter boy lifts himself off of chanyeol's length, the tip of his cock hits the larger boy's tongue. it's not enough; kyungsoo begs a thousand times more, hips working faster to seek that minute contact. but chanyeol just moves back slightly, mocking him. he takes the underwear out of his mouth.

"i asked nicely," kyungsoo gasps, throat scratchy. he tries to catch his breath. "you're a liar."

"make me come first and i'll consider it afterwards."

(chanyeol loses patience and pushes kyungsoo off his cock, turns him over and presses his face into the mattress. he fucks kyungsoo violently until he spills inside his ass with a groan. he never _does_ put his mouth on kyungsoo's dick, but he does let the smaller boy fuck himself between his thighs and kyungsoo decides that this is an even better compromise.)

 

kyungsoo thinks it’s far too cold for a rooftop party. but chanyeol had insisted it was vital in order to ensure good connections. he's smiling insincere and stiff over by a circle jerk of men clad in arrogance and expensive suits and kyungsoo sighs for the hundredth time that evening. there’s not a single hybrid here. if minseok could see the glares he’s been getting all night, he'd be baring his teeth in defense. the feline can sense it, kyungsoo thinks; minseok has a hand at the base of his neck like it’s hard to breathe. minseok reaches to hook his fingers around his collar for comfort as he sometimes does and the lines in his forehead deepen when it dawns on him that he isn't wearing the collar--chanyeol had urged him not to. kyungsoo calms minseok with a hand at the curve of his shoulder.

 

kyungsoo lets the couple take him on other extravagant outings, dinners and parties with friends--rendezvous that feel strangely like dates.

he's thinking too hard about it.

 

this is the first time he’s been at their house for something other than just sex. kyungsoo sinks further into the couch cushions, his shoulders tense as he watches the couple make a joint effort to stir brownie batter at the kitchen counter after dinner. they aren't making much progress; chanyeol has just slapped a glob of batter on minseok’s ear and nose, causing the hybrid to yelp. minseok retaliates by whacking chanyeol upside the head with the chocolate-covered  wooden spoon through a bout of giggles and they look so innocent and youthful and _happy,_ dressed in mirth and their night clothes. kyungsoo’s heart feels funny.

radiohead's _exit music for a film_ is softly filtering through minseok's bluetooth speaker and as the words "we hope you choke" bounce off his ear drums, kyungsoo begins to sweat. he starts to panic. what if these two planned on double teaming him, holding him down and slicing his neck open? what if they only needed him so that they could use his blood for some kind of satanic ritual? alright, so maybe it was a stretch to assume that the couple were satanists, but it's the only viable reason kyungsoo can conjure as to why people like them would want to hang out with him for so long. he's never met anyone quite like them--carefree and confident and so fucking in sync with each other that sometimes observing the two of them felt like an intrusion on their biggest secrets. kyungsoo tries his damnedest not to sulk, but he can't shake the melancholy that licks at his brain with a tongue full of sandpaper. 

 

they all settle in on the couch to watch a movie and the atmosphere is calm. that is, until chanyeol incites a debate with kyungsoo about how the main character isn't _really_ dead and gives an entire spiel about it. chanyeol is allergic to being proven wrong and even as kyungsoo yells to match chanyeol's vigor, he knows it's not volatile. minseok listens on in fond disbelief. the ding of the oven timer and the brownies make them forget their differences and kyungsoo's head is in chanyeol's lap not long after. the taller boy cards his fingers through kyungsoo's hair whilst minseok slumps against kyungsoo's shoulder lazily, their bellies full and sated.

 

both of them give kyungsoo their undivided attention later that night. they take turns festooning him with affection, teasing him until he’s diminished to nothing but whimpers and pleas for more.

"what do you want, baby?" chanyeol asks.

"you can have anything. just say the word," minseok adds.

the weight of their gazes makes kyungsoo's breathing even thinner. "both of you...inside."

"you want me in your mouth while minseokie fucks you?"

kyungsoo _wants_ that, fuck does he want that. but he needs so much more right now. he shakes his head, biting at his swollen lips.

minseok smiles. "you're gonna have to be more specific, then."

"we can't read your mind."

"wanna take both your cocks at once. wanna be stretched and full and good for you both."

they both waste no time in lining themselves up. eyebrows threaded, chanyeol pushes inside first with no hesitance and kyungsoo is already so full; chanyeol's big in girth and length and kyungsoo _loves_ it. minseok is smaller, more gentle but kyungsoo treasures it all the same. in truth, kyungsoo is kind of in love with the stark contrast between them-- they're as different as they are wonderful and it works in his favor well.

kyungsoo claws and fists at the sheets; it feels like he's nose diving off the fucking eiffel tower without a parachute (again, he's fine with it). chanyeol grabs kyungsoo's hands and puts them around his broad shoulders as he leans in and kisses him. he starts to move first--there's no way they could move at the same time--and kyungsoo keens at the burn. he can't see minseok at this angle (chanyeol truly is big everywhere); the smaller boy is still behind him, calm and still. kyungsoo can feel minseok's cock twitch inside him in earnest as chanyeol picks up the pace, and kyungsoo echos the choked sounds minseok is diminished to at the friction against his cock.

"shit," chanyeol rasps against kyungsoo's lips, bitten and swollen. his thrusts become erratic. it's all the warning kyungsoo gets before the sensation of being filled washes over him like silk.

minseok doesn't last. as soon as chanyeol pulls out and kyungsoo clenches instinctively around his dick, minseok spills hot inside kyungsoo as well, face contorted in bliss. kyungsoo moans filthy. his load is _huge_.

kyungsoo can feel it dripping down his thighs and he'd be lying if he said this sensation wasn't amongst his favorite in the world.

kyungsoo reaches between his legs to pull at his cock, heavy and neglected. he spreads his legs wide and makes a show of pushing cum out of his hole, knows chanyeol wants to see it leaving him.

indeed, chanyeol's eyes are large and glassy as he drinks in the spectacle. his breath hitches and minseok leans against him.

"i bet he looks good as hell dripping our come," the hybrid comments.

"you have no _fucking_ idea."

all of a sudden, chanyeol lifts kyungsoo's hips up off the bed and puts his mouth to his asshole. vigorously, he sucks the cum from his ass and the sound kyungsoo makes is embarrassing. chanyeol kisses minseok filthily and minseok smirks before bending down and kissing kyungsoo. kyungsoo whimpers at the taste of both their come lingering on the back of his tongue. 

 

it only seems right that minseok as the littlest spoon and chanyeol is the biggest, kyungsoo snug between them. kyungsoo's blood is warm and he's just started to fall into the arms of sleep when minseok turns around and holds his face gently in his hands, kisses him chaste, nosing at his skin. his eyes are glistening.

"we want you to be our boyfriend,” he says, voice tiny. kyungsoo almost misses it.

he's certain he needs a defibrillator. "w-w...what?"

"it's not rocket science or reconstructive ass surgery or whatever it is that you do," chanyeol says. minseok reaches over and pinches chanyeol's arm, causing him to groan dramatically and minseok just laughs at him, hitting him again for good measure. after recovering, chanyeol continues. "it's polyamory."

kyungsoo is even more confounded. "so is this like, your thing? finding guys to invite into your bed?"

"it was. we've been looking for a third person for nearly a year now. no one has been a more perfect fit than you."

"me?" kyungsoo says, features rounded in disbelief. " _i'm_  a perfect fit?"

for emphasis, the two press themselves against kyungsoo so he's tighter sandwiched between them; minseok slots against him, chanyeol's arm encircling kyungsoo's waist (he tries to pretend he doesn't notice his semi hard cock poking against the swell of his ass).

kyungsoo takes a moment to absorb it all. he presses his lips in a line. "i--how would it work?"

kyungsoo can feel chanyeol's smile against the crook of his neck. "just like a monogamous relationship between two people but, like, not at all. we'd like you all to ourselves but we don't mind if sex doesn't involve all three of us at once or even if you prefer one of us over the other."

"although it's obvious who he prefers," starts minseok.

" _me_ ," they both insist at once.

chanyeol holds kyungsoo's waist tighter and kyungsoo doesn't budge as the boys at either side of him start play-bickering and swatting at each other. though he tries, kyungsoo can't surpress the weird frothy sensation in his chest. it tickles, a low rumble in his throat that escalates into loud cackles and dumb, uncontrolled snorts.

"i think he's lost it," minseok deadpans. he kicks at chanyeol's leg but misses. "great, chanyeol, you've done it. you've broken him."

"no," kyungsoo says through giggles. "it's just things like this never happen to me. i'm so happy." he takes turns kissing them, and there's that contrast again that makes him all weak in the knees--the soft caress of minseok's tongue and the way chanyeol bites at his bottom lip. his heart swells so much it worries him for a moment. but then they both smile at him and its blinding, soothing, heaven's caress with all the heat of hell on his heels.

"is that a yes, then?" asks minseok, hope saturating every syllable. 

"it's a _fuck yeah_."

**Author's Note:**

> -voice at the back of my head: lol remember when u used to write pairings other than chansoo??  
> me, crawling further into chansoo's collective ass: umm lmao that sounds fake but ok  
> -as usual, i started this instead of working on the chaptered fics i have yet to finish hahahaha (i wanna d*e)  
> -i'm bad at porn now ??????  
> 


End file.
